Talk:Grand Voyage the Movie: Episode of D'Artagnan Plus - The Definition of Freedom and the Choice of a Lifetime/Story/@comment-4295416-20140930235948
Here comes the review~ Normally, your story should NOT get compared to any other. But because this is a contest, comparisons are bound to happen. I will not really compare between stories here, but I may mention others in this review. First of all nice touch with the intro to the "movie", really feels like an anime/OP movie in that regard. It was also an interesting intro that also served as foreshadowing for what gets explained later. As such, I really like the opening. The setting here was nothing special, just a random island that I can not recall its name with nothing special... BUT that is not a negative, as the story wasn't about the island. It is worth noting that the setting is less impressive than Power's, for example. The novel format writing here was pretty solid, I liked the simple descriptions and flow of it all. The style is less about attention to details and more straight to the point, which gives the story a nice and quick pace. Typos were rare, but I did mention a few. There were many cuts in the story, but I thought they were well put and FELT like cuts in a movie and made it so that not a single scene took too long (which again, supports the relatively fast pace of everything). I was a bit confused by one of the cuts, but all the rests were pretty clear. The characters here felt too much like the Straw Hats, at least Knave and Sid did. I do not really like them to feel that similar, but they were portrayed really well. The characters were surely one of the biggest factors of enjoyment here, I liked more or less everybody and enjoyed their interations. There were several funny lines/moments which I appreciated. I do feel like the villains were just there to get beaten up though, and their personalities were not stressed out or anything nor did I feel interested in their power. However, not all villains need to be great... Some villains are there just to show off the heroes. I really liked Knave's powers, they felt creative, cool, and fitting of a protagonist. Felt generally the same way with his crew members as well. The two major fights here were simple... yet a lot of fun. I enjoyed them and their flow and everybody's abilities... So yeah, nice job. The combinations in battle felt really fluid and everybody got to contribute, which I also liked. There was not many explanations to the background of these people... But it worked here because the concept is easy enough for everybody to understand/guess. Simply a group of pirates that land on an island and fight the bad guys. THe simple premise and everything really made it not confusing even for those who do not know about these characters before hand. Though the Baron's power was not really said right out, same thing with the Don. I feel this was much easier to understand without having to read the character pages in comparison to Power's. Art was a major character here, and the theme of the story revolved around him. He delivered well, as his back story was explained in brief yet effective flashbacks. I really liked how you handled his back story there with the different cuts and flashbacks and brining back what Knave told him, as well as his general motivation and dreams. That character simply got the most development and focus that he was easily likable. I was interested in learning more about the Majin powers/tribe though. I liked his interactions and fight with Knave a lot. This one felt very OPish... Even the whole movie concept is similar to the Chopper movie. It is great for OP based story to feel this OPish, but gain, I felt some of the characters too closely resembled OP which is a different thing than FEELING OPish. (Resembling OP characters is not necessarily a bad thing, mind you) I didn't really have many gripes with the story (other than the ones I stated). Some things did feel a bit weird... Like the Baron threatning to kill the townspeople if Art didn't join him (Felt like Zoro and Helemppo situation) Just didn't realize why he would care about the people enough for that (Noble... I guess). Other than some events feeling a bit odd, I don't have many complaints here. The theme felt really clear throughout most of the story. Freedom and its definition, desire to escape, etc... So I think it worked well and fitted Art's arc nicely. Nothing too deep or thought invoking, but a good theme nonetheless. To wrap it up... The story was really simple. Simple in a good and refreshing way, as it is nice to have something simple and laid back. Pacing, fighting, and characters were all good fun and everything followed the famous OP formula. Art was a big part of this arc and his story was handled really nicely. The story may appeal to people differently... But I think it would be fun for everyone. All in all, I liked it as it's surely a story worth being the contest =_= Good job Zeo.